Ein nervliches Wrack
by Mary91
Summary: Kann man soviel durchmachen wie Mac ohne daran kaputt zu gehen? Wohl eher nicht. Hier versucht Mac zu spüren das sie noch lebt. Sorry bin nicht so gut in Summaries


-1Ritzen

Sie tat es um sich wieder lebendig zu fühlen. Das ewige Schattendasein, der ewige Schmerz, die zahleichen Versuche es zu überwinden und alle erfolglos. Mac saß in ihrem Badezimmer. Sie griff nach der Rasierklinge die neben ihr lag und setze zum ersten Schnitt an. Ein wohltuender Schmerz durchzuckte ihren Körper. Wieder und wieder setzte sie die Klinge auf ihren Oberschenkeln an. Wieder und wieder wurde ihr Körper von dem Schmerz durchfahren. Nach einer halben Stunde war alles vorbei. Sie stand auf und verband sich die Oberschenkel. Dabei warf sie einen Blick in den Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Ja, sie lebte noch. Aber was war das für ein Leben. Aber immerhin. Sie hatte sich nach ihrem Alkoholentzug zwar geschworen nie wieder so etwas dummes zu machen aber immer hin war sie immer noch trocken. Jedes mal wenn sie sich ritzte brauchte sie mehr Schnitte um zu fühlen. Jedes mal brauchte sie stärkere Schmerzen. Wie so oft in ihrem Leben war sie in einem Teufelskreis gefangen. Und jedes mal war ein man Schuld. Wofür brauchte die Welt schon Männer? Mac fing an zu schluchzen. Sie brauchte Männer. Nein eigentlich brauchte sie nur einen Mann. Jahrelang hatte sie gehofft er wäre endlich bereit den entscheidenden Schritt zu machen und als er soweit war wies sie ihn wegen eines Mannes zurück der sie kurz darauf verließ. Heulend kuschelte sich Mac in ihr Bett. Licht hatte sie schon lange nicht mehr angemacht. Die ganze Zeit wenn sie zu Hause war saß sie ihm dunkeln. Sie kapselte sich von ihrer Außenwelt ab und empfand nur Schmerz und Leere.

"Mac, Maaac, Sarah!"

"Was?"

"Ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

"Ja wieso fragst du?"

"Du wirkst in letzter Zeit häufig abwesend. Ist wirklich alles in Ordnung? Du weißt ich bin immer für dich da"

"Es ist alles in Ordnung verdammt noch mal" fauchte Mac ihn an. Harm ob abwehrend die Hände

"Ok wenn du das sagst" insgeheim beschloss er heute nach Dienstschluss zu Mac nach Hause zufahren und mit ihr in Ruhe zu reden. Und falls sie ihn nicht reinließ... Er hatte ja einen Ersatzschlüssel für ihre Wohnung. Was er tun würde wenn ein andere Mann hinter alldem steckte den sie vor ihm verheimlichen wollte, wusste er noch nicht.

Am Abend

Harm stand auf der Straße und sah zu den Fenstern in Mac´s Appartement hoch. Es war alles dunkel. Ob sie überhaupt da war? Oder schon zu Bett gegangen? Ach was soll´s. Einfach auf gut Glück rein in die Bude. Harm ging die Treppe hoch und schloss leise die Tür auf. Er sah sich um. Ihre Schuhe waren achtlos in die Ecke gepfeffert worden und ihr Mantel lag auf dem Sofa. Also war sie zu Hause. Harm ging leise auf das Schlafzimmer zu und öffnete leise die Tür. Ihr Bett war noch gemacht. Unter der Badezimmer schimmerte Licht hindurch. Vorsichtig öffnete Harm die Tür bereit sie schnell wieder zu schließen falls alles in Ordnung war. Was er sah schockte ihn. Mac saß nackt auf dem Fußboden und hielt eine Rasierklinge mit der sie sich wieder und wieder in die Oberschenkel ritzte. Harm stand eine Sekunde erstarrt an der Tür bevor er schnell zu ihr ging. Er nahm sie einfach in den Arm, ungeachtet das sie nackt war, und nahm ihr sanft die Rasierklinge aus der Hand.

"Geh weg..." schluchzte Mac

"Nein das werde ich nicht"

"Bitte geh einfach und lass mich in Ruhe" Jeder andere Mann aus ihrem Leben wäre wohl gegangen, nicht jedoch Harm. Er nahm sie noch fester in den Arm als wollte er ihre Schmerzen und alles was sie sonst noch fertig machte aussperren. Mac´s Gegenwehr wurde schwächer bis sie irgendwann aufgab und sich gegen Harm kuschelte. Harm spürte wie sie zitterte und angelte sich den Bademantel in den er sie einhüllte. Für heute ließ er es gut sein und trug Mac einfach nur ihn ihr Bett wo er sie fest in ihre Decke einwickelte. Er hielt sie in seinen Armen bis sie eingeschlafen war.

Mac wachte auf. Ihre Oberschenkel brannten furchtbar sowie jeden morgen wenn sie sich geritzt hatte. Aber etwas war heute anders als sonst. Schnell merkte Mac was es war. Zwei starke Arme hielten sie fest an seine Brust gepresst als wolle er sie beschützen. Mac war erschrocken das er hier war auf der anderen Seite aber auch froh. Er wusste jetzt was mit ihr los war und er war nicht abgehauen. Mac wollte ihn noch ein wenig schlafen lassen und erst mal ihre Schnitte versorgen. Vorsichtig befreite sie sich aus seiner Umklammerung und ging ins Badezimmer. Erst erschrak sie als sie merkte das sie unter ihrem Bademantel nichts trug aber sie vertraute auf Harm das er ihre Situation nicht ausgenutzt hatte. Sie griff nach dem Desinfektionsmittel und begann ihre Wunden zu desinfizieren.

Harm wachte auf. Mac war nicht mehr im Bett und aus dem Badezimmer drangen unterdrückte Schmerzlaute. Schnell sprang er aus dem Bett und riss die Tür zum Badezimmer auf. Mac stand mit offenem Bademantel mitten im Bad und desinfizierte ihre Wunden. Harm drehte sich schnell um

"Entschuldige Mac ich wollte nicht..."

"Schon ob. Du hast von mir gestern wahrscheinlich sowie so alles gesehen. Obwohl ich mir sicher bin das du das nicht ausgenutzt hast" sagte sie beruhigend. Mac schloss ihren Bademantel "Jetzt weißt du wohl auch wo ich mein Tattoo hab"

"Mac" Kam es gedehnt von Harm

"Ich weiß wir müssen über so vieles reden. Nicht nur über das hier. Aber bitte nicht jetzt"

"Doch genau jetzt Mac"

"Verdammt woher nimmst du dir das Recht mir zu sagen wann wir reden wollen?" brüllte Mac ihn an.

Erschrocken wich er zurück "Mac" sagte er besänftigend "Wir müssen jetzt darüber reden sonst fängst du sobald ich weg bin wieder damit an und das kann und das werde ich nicht zu lassen"

"Ich bestimme allein über das was ich tue!"

"Ja das stimmt aber manchmal braucht man Hilfe wenn man den Rechten weg aus den Augen verloren hat. Und ich werde dir helfen"

"Und wieso verdammt? Wofür den? Es gibt nichts mehr weshalb du mir helfen solltest. Ich bin ein Wrack, schon so lange! Ich kann gar nichts richtig machen. Ich bin wertlos. Alles hat sich in Luft aufgelöst. Sogar unseren Deal kann ich nicht mehr erfüllen. Sag mir einmal was liebst du mich immer noch? Nach alldem? Ich habe dich wegen Webb zurückgewiesen. Ich kann dir keine Kinder schenken. Ich kann mich nie mehr irgendwo im Bikini oder einem kurzen Rock irgendwo sehen lassen. Du kannst mich nirgendwo vorzeigen wie deine blonden Püppchen von Ex-Freundinnen."

"Mac beantworte mir eine Frage als ich dich damals in Sydney zurück gewiesen habe, hast du da aufgehört mich zu lieben?"

"Nein"

"Und warum sollte ich dich aufhören zu lieben?"

"Ich bin nicht das was du dir wünscht. ´Mit mir könnest du keine Familie haben. Selbst wenn ich Kinder bekommen löhnte. Kinder sollten nicht mit einer labilen Mutter, einem nervlichen Wrack aufwachsen"

"Wir beide werden das gemeinsam schaffen! Hörst du Mac gemeinsam! Ich werde dich nicht alleine lassen. Niemals!"

Tja wie ging es weiter? Harm beantragte Sonderurlaub für beide und sie verbrachten viel Zeit gemeinsam. Nicht nur am Red R auch bei Harms Grandma in Belleville. Dort tankten beide Kraft. Und wie die Zeit Mac´s Schnitte an den Beinen zu Narben verheilen ließ so heilte auch Mac´s Seele und sie verbrachten noch ein glücklichtes Leben gemeinsam fernab des aufregenden Lebens als Anwälte und nur selten holte Mac der Schatten der Vergangenheit wieder ein. Aber wenn es einmal so war, war ja Harm an ihrer Seite.


End file.
